


Small Mercy

by Aspidities



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Cuffs, Daddy Kink, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Omega Clarke, babygirl clarke, daddy lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Some people have elaborate summaries. Mine are mostly like ‘This is a story about aSecretary-style boss/employee bdsm dynamic between alpha Lexa and omega Clarke, and they fuck in the office, the end.’Clarke is an excellent secretary, even if she doesn’t answer calls or do any work. At least, according to Lexa’s dick.





	Small Mercy

The clock ticked with quiet, endless monotony, until the big hand swept to 2pm. Tea Time.

Carefully, with wincing grace, Clarke left her chair and stood up, trying not to shuffle as she took hesitant, halting steps to the electric kettle and coffeemaker by the small office sink below a row of clean white cabinets. If she shuffled, her chains might shake, and the noise would not be appreciated. Not at all.

She let her fingers glide over the mugs and, with a certain amount of rebellious satisfaction, selected the one with the ninja raccoon. If she was going to make tea, the recipient was going to drink it from the most ridiculous mug they had. The kettle hummed happily to life and she shook a few pinches of black bergamot and orange peel into a metal tea strainer. Although Clarke actively hated tea, hated it with a strangely intense tension, she had to admit that her alpha lover had excellent taste in perfumed herbal substances, even though it was all ultimately hot leaf water. Waiting the few, scant minutes for the water to boil, she stretched and felt her shoulders pop, and the plug inside of her ass slid and moved with her.

It wasn’t unpleasant. If anything it only made her wetter.

She shuddered, feeling the weight move with her body, and bit back a silent moan in response. Her pussy was swollen and soft, and had been all day, with her clit doubly as sensitive as it persistently was around her alpha. The afternoon had been an exercise in patience and she was frankly proud of herself for making it to teatime without resorting to a quick forbidden masturbatory session.

“Clarke?” Came the faint call from behind the double doors. The tone was imperious and impatient.

“Coming!” She trilled, with soothing omega cheerfulness, and loaded the tea mug onto her silver tray, alongside a small elephant-shaped container of cream and a pot of sugar with a dainty spoon.

She had to back into the doors to nudge them open, and the push of her hips against the oak sent another shuddering, jarring motion inside the tight velvet channel of her ass, but she gritted her teeth to ignore it, turning instead to the sole occupant of the office, who was currently regarding her with stern intensity from the depths of her massive, ornate chair. Lexa had pushed several papers to one side to make room, and so Clarke set the tray down on her large, black walnut desk, taking a moment as she always did to admire the collection of preserved animal skeletons, leather bound books and globes that lined the dark wood walls. Her lover had eclectic taste, and such fine, peculiar things excited her to be considered included in that selection.

“Did you let it steep properly?” Lexa asked, not rising from her chair but patting her knee to indicate that the omega should sit, which she did, lowering herself gratefully onto her favorite perch.

“I did three minutes, Daddy, but I figured if you were distracted with me for a few more, that could only improve the quality.” She batted her lashes and allowed her lower lip to jut out. Such typical omega actions would’ve been unnatural, if not downright laughable to her several months ago, but now the submissive pout gave her a thrill and she widened her eyes appealingly.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t allow the measured expression to slip from her face. “Oh? And you’re not saying that because you’re trying to get your reward preemptively?”

“Noo-ooo?” Clarke couldn’t help the questioning lilt at the end of her sentence. _I mean,_ she thought wickedly, and it showed on her face, _if you’re offering my reward preemptively…not gonna say no._

She wiggled her rear suggestively, feeling the heavy metal of the plug shift inside her. It was made of gold, and her lover had said such terrifically evil things about putting such a valuable thing inside her ass while putting it in this morning that she’d almost cum on the spot…but that wasn’t allowed, so she held firm. The reward was worth the wait, she reminded her hungry body, clenching greedily on what little she was allowed. That wasn’t the only sensation she could enjoy, however, as Lexa’s shaft hardened along her thigh, growing thick as she pressed her ass experimentally back against it. She didn’t dare allow herself to rock back too firmly, however, as Lexa could easily deny her the pleasure altogether with a firm shift of her legs, and that was a cold punishment, one she didn’t particularly want to face. The feel of her dominant alpha’s arousal was reward enough…for now.

Lexa gave a soft chuckle, the kind that indicated she was feeling generous, and Clarke’s heart soared. She dared to lean in and place the smallest of kisses against the line of her lover’s sharp jaw, tracing her heartbeat and longingly inhaling the pheromones of her alpha scent, strongest there at her pulse. The alpha let out a low rumble, but it was approving, rather than warning, and Clarke melted into her side, allowing the kittenish part of her omega to come tumbling out.

She _wanted_ her lover’s touch, and had wanted her all day, and if she was going to get her much-valued attention, now seemed to be the time. They only had the office together in privacy like this on Fridays, and it was on Fridays that their little games had commenced, beginning with Lexa backing her up against the wall of a supply closet and spanking her until she screamed, and then fucking her until she practically passed out. They’d had to keep it discreet, of course, since the boss couldn’t be seen thrusting full-bore into her secretary, but Fridays they were alone, and Fridays she could be _herself_ , around someone she was rapidly growing to trust more than she probably should.

“But if you were thinking of rewarding me....I would love to earn it, Daddy.” She offered softly, giving her biggest doe eyes. She knew Lexa couldn’t resist her when she was obsequiously obedient, practically bending over backward to be of service. It was why she’d agreed to spend today in a bondage harness with her nipples clamped and her ankles cuffed to a spreader bar and her ass stuffed with the third largest size of their expensive selection of anal toys…..Lexa liked to see her be sweet and whimpering and submissive. And her body thrilled to whatever Lexa liked.

The alpha arched a sculpted brow, eyeing her up and down. The nipple clamps jangled merrily as she tugged lightly on the sliver chain, drawing a gasp from the omega as Lexa stroked down her sides, ignoring her weeping pussy, only framed by a garter belt and the lightest of red silk panties, and heading for the curve of her ass, projected obscenely by the angle of the spreader bar and the position of Clarke on her knee. Clarke only had time to take in a breath as her lover’s long, clever fingers circled the heart-shaped pink jewel at the base, experimentally pulling at it to shift the golden heft inside of her.

The omega whined, she couldn’t help it. Lexa smiled that dark, cruel-yet-sweet smile. “Earn it, _hmm_?”

Clarke gulped. “Yes.” She whispered out. Strong fingers pulled again at the plug, and another millimeter slipped out of her, threatening to bring the bulge closer to stretching her as it withdrew.

“I bet I can think of some ways you can do that.” Lexa’s breath was hot on her neck, and she moaned in wanton abandon as the base of the golden plug began to stretch her ass on its return journey as, slowly, exquisitely slowly, Lexa’s fingers worked to pull it out. When the widest part of the golden base popped from inside her, she gave a soft cry, but otherwise was still and complicit as Lexa worked the large metal object free from her clenching anus.

The alpha set the plug to one side, and crooned soft descriptive praises as she cleaned up, wiping the remainder of the lube she’d used that morning off of Clarke with a soft rag as she pampered the trembling blonde omega, her touches as tender as her words were filthy.

“Good girl, such a good girl yes, _yes_ my pretty thing…”

Clarke, for her part, was in the mindlessness that came from being so desperately close to orgasming but denied the option. She was a whimpering, helpless creature of need and want and her body spasmed while her mind emptied like water running through a sieve. Her ass felt empty and her pussy felt empty and that was unbearable, an unbearable strain. There was a tiger inside of her body, and it was her omega, roaring and snarling and coughing for a mate, for the strength of the alpha beside her, to fill her up.

Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long.

Lexa moved, fluidly as a bird of prey, and slipped from under her, sending her face first into the cushion of her chair as her body lurched forward unexpectedly. Clarke gave a muffled squeak, and instinctively tried to raise herself on her hands, forgetting they were cuffed by thick leather, padded with fur. Instead, her hands flexed haplessly below the weight of her body, pinned, as the silver chain binding her nipples dragged against the fabric of the chair and made her gasp. Her thighs tensed as she felt Lexa move between them, the sensuous feel of the alpha’s expensive black slacks shifting crisply against her bare flesh.

She moaned. “Please. _Please_ , Daddy.”

A careless, manicured finger traced the slick puddle leaking from her pussy’s weeping entrance. “So messy. So fucking messy.” She leaned forward and let her breath skate across Clarke’s shivering spine. “You want my cock that bad.”

Clarke whined, helplessly. She felt primal, like a beast who had been conquered and was only waiting for the conqueror to take the prize. The mere mention of her alpha’s strident erection, even now brushing against her inner thigh, was enough to make her buck and arch submissively.

“Keeping you spread like this..” The alpha’s growl was approving, and deep as she noted the leather bar, keeping Clarke’s legs open and her pussy displayed. “Might be the best Amazon purchase I’ve ever made.”

She traced Clarke’s throbbing clit with the tip of her fingernail, and slipped down, agonizingly slow, to circle her entrance once more. Her fingers pushed inside, two at once, roughly, and sent Clarke skittering across the surface of the chair, gasping and scrabbling for purchase, until they were just as abruptly removed. The sound of the zipper was torturous in its anticipatory excitement, and Lexa chuckled to see more wetness gush out of her omega at the mere noise.

“You seem ready enough. But then again, it’s only mid-afternoon.” Lexa observed, and the teasing drawl made Clarke moan desperately. “I don’t know…didn’t I say I would have you a puddle by five?”

 _No, no, no_. Clarke’s omega wailed and threw herself on the floor in a fit, but the rational part of her brain knew she needed to be obedient. She swallowed. “Y-yes, Daddy, you did.”

“And are you mine to make wait?” The alpha’s sneer was commanding, yet syrupy-sweet.

 _God damn you_. Clarke marshaled her inner rebellion and overcame it. She hung her head. “Yes, Daddy. All yours.”

And it was true, no matter how she bucked and writhed under her alpha’s constraint. She was _Lexa’s_. Waiting for the mark that would tie them for life was an unspoken question between them, since their little boss/secretary games were only possible as long as no one knew what their dynamic really was, but she wanted it. She wanted the mark. Wanted Lexa to claim her, own her, just as publicly as she opened significant controlling shares in her corporation. But that was an impossible dream, and for now, she would have to settle for being her alpha’s dirty little secret.

The rustling sound of expensive fabric shattered her thoughts, as she realized Lexa was shrugging her suspenders down over her shoulders and letting her trousers drop to her ankles, stepping over them with high heels as deadly pointed as her own, only black instead of red. She felt the brush of her pressed, collared white shirt, and the glide of her silk tie, and then there was another rustle as the alpha drew herself from her Calvin Klein boxers. Clarke waited in breathless anticipation, and her heart soared in delight as the glistening head spread a trail of pre-cum across her golden-tanned thigh, gliding lazily with the alpha’s movements as she kicked her pants away.

“Oh _god_ , please yes, please put it in, Daddy.” She chanted, mindless and lost in her submissive spiral. “Please, I’ll be good, _please_ , _please_ …”

A tsk tsk noise. “Oh but that’s too easy. And I think you’ve got one ornament to remove, yet, my lovely.”

Before Clarke could ask what the alpha meant, hands swept possessively over her breasts, cupping and molding the fullness of them, admiring their weight. The blonde gave a soft gasp, as Lexa’s fine fingers drifted over the nipple clamps, teasingly pulling on the filigree silver chain that hung between them. First one clamp, then the other. Each time the rubber-tipped silver teeth released its bite on her puffy nipple, she cried out, and was soothed by Lexa’s gentle hands, rolling and rubbing the inflamed flesh to ride out the tingling, brilliantly painful waves of pleasure. The chain whispered against the skin of her belly one final time and then tinkled faintly as Lexa casually dropped it to the floor. Clarke sobbed, whined, and wriggled, feeling the cool relief of the leather chair against her hotly pebbled skin, but soon, Lexa’s hands were back, and their rough caress was almost more than she could bear.

“ _Now_ you’re ready.” Lexa observed, and the pleased note in her voice at Clarke’s obedience sent the omega into another primal spiral.

“ _Please_ ,” she gasped, hands kneading inside their cuffs, body straining. “Fuck me Daddy, please!”

There was a knowing, pleased grunt behind her, and then the tip of her alpha’s broad, tumescent cock was bobbing against her outer lips, glazing them with the dripping heat, searing her with the desire for more. Lexa dragged the bulbous head up and down against her captive omega’s clit, drawing pretty whimpers and heedless cries, each time she did so. She knew how to tease, how to extend the moments until they felt like hours, and she was fiendishly good at it. Clarke cursed her expertise every time, just as her body praised it, and the dichotomy was maddening. It entrapped her into subservience so blessedly sweet that she surrendered without fail. Her friends would be shocked to see her now: the feisty, fiery Clarke Griffin, previously self-described as ‘untoppable’….now turned into a mewling kitten by the stern, inflexible Lexa Woods, previously described as ‘the biggest pain-in-the-ass boss I’ve ever had’. Yes, her friends would goggle in amazement to see what that selfsame boss was doing now.

But they couldn’t see her. Thankfully.

The blunted tip pressed against her entrance, starting to split her open. She moaned, long and throaty, and arched back as much as she dared. Lexa put her hand in her tousled blonde hair, and Clarke let out a hitch in her breath as she felt the grip tighten and the head of her cock popped inside of her throbbing cunt with an even thrust of her hips.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Lexa growled, and though this was far from the first time she’d said those words, they still had the power to send another shivering slick gush down Clarke’s thighs.

“ _Mmmfffuuuckk_ …!” Was Clarke’s only possible response as the shaft sunk further inside, driving her across the chair like a wheat stalk surrendering to the scythe. Lexa was still only halfway inside, but her cock felt like iron and molten steel all in one. She was big, and Clarke’s fingers curled on her cuffs, but she moaned again, and again, as the delicious stretch continued and Lexa’s shirt tails slapped gently against her ass.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Lexa purred and pumped her hips, allowing her pelvis to slide firmly into Clarke’s rounded ass. The alpha’s cock finally bottomed out, nudging up against her pink cervix with a steady, grinding thrust, and the bound omega half-screamed, half-whined into the chair’s upholstery. “Take it. Take it now, like a good girl.”

“Yes Daddy,” Clarke sobbed, not in pain, but in sheer, overarching pleasure as the thickness of the alpha’s cock filled her in steady, teasingly slow thrusts. Her clit was rubbing against the fabric of the chair, and, always one to be sensitive and ready for the slightest touch, she was going to take her fucking like it was benediction, salvation, after a long day plugged and bound for her Daddy’s delight.

The sound of wet bodies connecting in a heady, passionate rush filled the quiet office, and the air smelled of sex. Alpha and omega pheromones blended in a sweet cocktail that assaulted her nostrils, and only thrilled her body more under the rough pounding. Her pussy was blossoming open, welcoming the repeated intrusion of Lexa’s thick cock, and the scrape of the head against her swollen inner ridges was enough to make her weep right alongside her pink cunt.

Lexa loved to fuck, and she did it like she was built for it. Her body thudded into Clarke’s ass, rippling with muscle, and her growling snarls dripped into the omega’s ear like some kind of frenetic aphrodisiac. Her nails were harsh as they gripped into the blonde’s shoulder, but the pain was mild and it anchored Clarke, giving her a point to focus on as her mind lost all control.

“Is Daddy fucking you good, babygirl?” The alpha was fully gone now, lost in her instincts, and if Clarke could see her eyes, she knew they’d be flashing green fire. “You like how Daddy does it?”

“Oh shit oh _god_ , oh shit,” Clarke wept. “Yes, yes _god yes_ Daddy, please!”

There was a sudden, small but-incredibly-welcomed mercy. One of Lexa’s strong hands left her hip, to slide around her leg and splay fingers in the wetness of her eagerly-abused cunt. A determined set of fingers circled her clit, and Clarke let out a howl, lurching forward to smash her face against the opposing armrest of the chair.

“You want to cum for Daddy, hmm?”

 _What a question._ She’d been waiting all day for it, and responded accordingly, with a pulse of hopeful wetness soaking her alpha’s fingers in a sodden rush.

“Yes!” She screamed, biting at the armchair like a wild thing. “Please!”

Lexa’s cock gave a shudder inside her, and she thrilled to the knowledge that her alpha would draw pleasure from her orgasm, almost as much as she would. She wanted Lexa to cum inside her, so badly it almost hurt, but there was a tiny logical part of her that knew it shouldn’t, and wouldn’t happen. Alphas as potent as Lexa couldn’t take a risk like that without a guaranteed pregnancy, and that should have sobered her, but her omega brain only arched and purred to the knowledge, wanting to be filled and knotted and bred so thoroughly that her alpha would be drained and her belly swollen. Even knowing her alpha had to pull out, and couldn’t knot her at this time of the cycle anyway, she clenched desperately at the cock inside her, trying to milk it, trying to make Lexa release.

As if she knew exactly what wild, desperate thoughts were racing through Clarke’s mind, Lexa leaned in. “Or do you want Daddy to cum in you?”

Oh _shit_. That did it. Clarke’s mind spun out, her body spasmed, and her clit throbbed against Lexa’s blurring fingers. She screamed, arching off the chair, and came so strongly that a shudder of her orgasmic pleasure splashed onto the fine leather, probably ruining it. She didn’t care, and she couldn’t care, as Lexa continued her ministrations, guiding and peaking her release in stages, like the conductor of an orchestra. She huffed onto Clarke’s shoulder, right over the area commonly used for bite marking, and gently nudged it with the edges of her teeth, sending a third wave through the omega’s sobbing body.

“Fuck you feel… _hhhf_ …good.” The alpha cursed, breath heating the omega’s skin. “So good… _shit_ ….maybe I _will_ cum in you.”

In her post-orgasmic haze, Clarke heard the words and her eyes flew open. The prospect was a lot more real now without the pounding of impending pleasure, and she should have pushed Lexa off of her then, no more games, no more fucking around. She should have safeworded, called out a color, done _anything_ to stop Lexa from actually proceeding. But she didn’t. Her body convulsed again, cunt dripping around the still-thrusting length, and she moaned, low and long, as she felt another orgasm building up at a blinding speed, just from the sheer mention of being bred, being filled with Lexa’s cum.

“Oh you like that, huh?” Lexa’s voice surged with victory. She bit down, just a bit, just enough, and Clarke screamed in response. Lexa’s lips were hovering above the small mark she’d made and she hissed to her omega, urging her on. “You like the idea of being mine? _My_ bred bitch?”

“Fuck,” Clarke panted, pushing back against Lexa’s cock and arching her back as much as she could. The alpha gave a coarse grunt and her hips began to shudder in their rhythm, becoming staccato rather than percussive. She was close, Clarke could feel it. God, she wanted it, wanted it so _bad_ -

“Not in your pussy, not this time.” Lexa denied her, through gritted teeth, and she pulled her throbbing shaft free, ignoring Clarke’s needy cry. “But I will cum inside you, don’t worry.”

Before the blonde had time to process what the alpha was saying, Lexa soothed her with a hand cupping the omega’s tensing sex, weeping with the absence, and lined her cock up with Clarke’s other entrance, pushing forward into her ass with one smooth motion. The omega’s sweaty blonde head jerked up as Lexa’s cock head popped past her tight anal muscles, but Lexa was well lubricated from their coupling, and glided into her with ease. She relaxed her ass, and when she did, a rush of overwhelming pleasure knocked her back like a sneaker wave.

“Oh god!” Clarke wailed, and came again, bucking her ass back against the hardness inside of her as her release overwhelmed her senses once more.

Lexa paid her no mind, however. She was too busy snarling and thrusting and burying her cock as deep as she could in the velvet heat of Clarke’s ass, and she gave a final harsh shout as her hips ground against her omega’s smooth skin. Hot wet spurts erupted from her straining tip, and rushed forth, spilling deep into the recesses of the blonde’s body. “ _Yes_ ,” she hissed. “Yes, fuck... Clarke, take it all!”

Clarke did as she was told.

Together, they shuddered and gasped and rocked together on the chair, as Clarke moaned brokenly and Lexa panted like a steam engine winding down. The alpha’s cock gave a few last jarring pulses inside of the omega’s ass, lazily, and she groaned, stroking her hand down Clarke’s sweat-glistening spine. The touch made the blonde arch, and she moaned with her alpha, the two of them just enjoyed a brief, afternoon moment together where their bodies could be as joined as their souls already seemed to be.

Finally, after too short a lease, in Clarke’s opinion, Lexa began to withdraw. She started to get up herself, but the alpha pushed her back down, suddenly, and she felt, rather than heard, a rustling behind her as if the brunette was searching for something with one hand. “No, stay down babygirl. Daddy has an _idea_.”

“An idea? What-“ Clarke started to speak, but Lexa’s sudden withdrawal from her ass left her words in a breathy moan. She felt the residual evidence of the alpha’s cum begin to slip from her ass in a humiliating trail, but Lexa’s fingers persistently pushed it back inside.

The cold metal of the golden plug made her gasp, and she gasped even more at the sheer lewdness as Lexa rolled the object around her ass, collecting her cum as lube, before she slid it firmly back into its original home. Clarke gasped and shook, but the plug glided easily into her ass after the brutal fucking she’d just received, and settled between her cheeks once more, keeping the alpha’s cum securely inside her tight channel.

“Oh. My. God.” She breathed, processing what just happened as Lexa stepped from behind her and began to diligently clean her up with a soft rag.

Lexa chuckled, but only continued with her task, collecting all of their shared arousal before discarding the rag carelessly. Clean up over, the alpha bent to undo the cuffs binding her ankles to the bar, and offered Clarke a hand, guiding her up from the chair and into her arms. The alpha pressed a fiery kiss to her lips, tongue slipping between her teeth like an envelope into a mailbox. She opened for the kiss, and they melted together, sagging against one another in the aftermath of their shared scaled heights, climbers of a certain kind of Everest.

Clarke broke first, and shifted experimentally. The plug moved in her ass easily, lubricated as it was by Lexa’s generous leavings. She raised an eyebrow as Lexa stretched leisurely removed her wrist cuffs, looking smug. “Did you _really_ just put the plug back in my ass to hold your cum?”

“Be thankful I can’t knot you until next month.” The alpha replied, faux-sweetly, and batted her lashes as if butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth.

Clarke shoved her, but it was playful, even as her tone was strident. “Lexa, I swear to God!”

“Swear to whomever you like,” the alpha promised, eyes dark as she swept her omega back up in a firm embrace. “Just keep being my good girl.”

Clarke felt herself soften, just a touch, and rose to kiss her alpha again, even as the plug inside her ass made her wince. “Always,” she assured Lexa. “Always your good girl.”

The clock ticked away, but the rest of the afternoon was much less quiet. For both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for more nonsense and wlw trash


End file.
